


Five-Twenty

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  On Roy's inauguration, he receives a gift from Edward Elric. <br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Post-108; takes into account Edward’s transmutation on himself.

Roy blinked, the only visible evidence of his confusion. He turned to Riza, wagging the pay-on-demand note at her. “When did this arrive?” 

“Mm?” Riza peered at the note. “‘Five hundred twenty cens, to Roy Mustang, President of Amestris’.” Her brows went down. “This note is dated.” 

“Almost ten years ago,” Roy finished for her, and turned the note in his hand, something suddenly clicking. “Damn it.” 

“What?” 

“Fullmetal. I lent him some money once, and he refused to return it to me.” Roy shook his head, slapping the note against his palm. “Said he’d give it back when I made president.” 

Riza slipped her arm around his waist, giving him a squeeze. “Looks like he had plans for it to come to you,” she said, “even if he’s gone.” 

“Yeah,” Roy muttered, looping his arm around her shoulders. Her support had gotten him through so much over the many years; helped him through the unconscionable rage left behind after Maes’ death; and while he recuperated from losing his eyesight. The Elric brothers had only been a short part of his life, but important – and Edward’s death had left a hole behind that nothing had ever quite filled. Roy had wanted to provide a military funeral, but Edward’s family disagreed, burying him in the same cemetery as his parents, far away in Risembool. 

Riza gently plucked the note from his hand. “We’ll make good use of this,” she said. “It might buy tea for the office.” 

Roy snorted, taking the note back. “No, I think we’ll have this one framed. A reminder.” As if he really needed another for all the promises he had made.


End file.
